That Boy, Rue Ryuzaki
by BeyondMyReach
Summary: You had no idea of what was to come when that boy strolled into the cafe, a cup of frappe mocha in his hand. Rated for one word and minor violence.


Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note and I don't own 100 years by Five for Fighting.

Warning: OOC,OC and maybe spoiler.

* * *

><p>You have been working in the Sweets and Treats cafe for around a year. The cafe itself is average at most, but what really cause people to go back time after time are their cakes. Sweet and Treats makes the best cake ever, there's no competition. They're perfect. There's practically every single kind of cake there, all different taste and flavors. All type has a different design and every single one of them is cute or simply beautiful. Because of that, it came with no surprise that many people frequently visit the little cafe.<p>

Now, you have met many people in your life. It's kind of impossible not to, since you work as such a popular place. You've seen skinny people, humongous people, short or tall, anything you could name. After all that experience, it wasn't bragging to say that you've basically met everyone there is to meet. Or that least, that's what you believed. Until now.

Standing before you is the strangest person you ever had the pleasure lay your eyes on. He has the messiest dark hair you ever seen, tangled in such a way that it seemed as if a family of pigeons could live comfortably in it. His eyes are slightly hidden under his eyelids, as if he was sleepy. Those onyx eyes, however, are as clear as day. Beneath those pools of darkness are big black bags. You have to wonder when was the last time he slept as your eyes laid on them.

He seem to be tall, taller than you even, but it was difficult to tell with his back slouched. He is wearing a baggy white t-shirt with equally baggy jeans. Beneath the jeans, his Nike sneakers stuck out, the shoelaces laid at its side. You eye at his disheveled appearance and is strongly reminded of a child. _Why would he go out like this? _You wonder in shock. The biggest shock, however, came when he spoke.

"You're kidding me," you said incredulously, desperately hoping what you heard was not true. He blinks at you, as if asking why he would ever lie.

"I would like a slice of every cake available," the teen repeats. Your heart fell at those words. Muttering under your breath, you did as you were told, all the while wondering why you had to serve such a customer. _He doesn't even look like he could pay for them, _you whine to yourself. As you finish packing the last of the cake, you vow to kill the teen before you should he turn out to be as you thought. Luckily for the teen, or yourself, as you later learned, he does have the money. After paying, the teen left without a word, not even offering a word of thank.

_What a rude person, _you thought grumpily to yourself as you slumped against the counter.

xxx

Three days later, the strange teen visited again. You sighed as you watched the teen approach, preparing yourself for the heavy amount of work that's going to be done. He repeated the same order and you began packing the cakes, but not before giving him a glare. _It's too hot to be working._

Grumpily, you placed the boxes in bags carefully after packing the cakes. The teen paid, before he grabbing all the bags and strolled away without a word.

_Yup, a jerk, _you thought before you caught something in the corner of your eyes. Turning to that direction, you realized that it was a cup of frappe mocha from McDonalds. _Didn't I already finish mine? _You glanced at the bin near the counter and yes, you did. Sitting in there innocently was the cup of finished frappe mocha. _It wasn't there before... Did the guy left it?_

You grabbed the cup off the counter and was about to call the guy when you realized it wasn't drank from. Sitting beside the spot where the cup used to be was an unopened straw. _Is he giving it to me? _You wondered as you watched his retreating back.

xxx

A few days later, he came back. This time, you immediately spotted the cup of frappe mocha that was in his hard, untouched like last time. Between the cup and his thumb was an unopened straw. He strolled up to the line and waited until it was his turn to order. When it was, he ordered almost exactly the same thing as before, only this time there was less variety of cakes.

You sighed, somewhat getting used to this and set to work. Your eyes, however, kept straying to the cup of mocha in his hands. At times, those amber eyes of yours would trail up to the teen's face. Somewhere between those times, you would notice that although he was unkempt, his white t-shirt doesn't have a single spot on them. You also realized that he has a strangely handsome face. _Just like the owner himself. Strange._

You watched the raven haired teen closely as you packed the last of the cake. _Had he merely forgotten his drink last time, or was it for me?_ Your answer would soon be answered. A corner of the teen's mouth twitched, not that you noticed as you were too busy going between staring at the cup in his hand and calculating the cost of the cakes. The hand slowly rose to the counter, resting the bottom of the cup on it.

"$36.95 please," you said, looking up from the cash register. The man already had the money in his hand, as if he knew the price before she spoke. _He couldn't have calculated faster than I could type it in, could he? _Your eyes searched his face for any hints to your question, but there was none. You sighed. _I wouldn't be surprised if he could. Just another thing to add to the list of why he is strange._

You accepted the money, placing each bill and coin at its respective section. When you look up, another man was in the teen's place. You swirled your head around, looking for locks of unkempt hair. Finally, you spotted the teen few feet away, bags in his hands. _Wait, where's the mocha? _Your head turned to the counter, where said mocha laid innocently there.

_It _was _for me, _ran through your head and when your eyes darted up again, the teen was almost out the door. "Thank you!" you shouted out without thinking. The teen paused in the doorway, his head tilted slightly towards you. You thought you saw a smile on his face, but it might have been the trick of light. You weren't sure, because he only stood there for a brief moment before leaving.

You flushed when you realized everyone in the cafe was staring at you for the sudden outburst. You ducked your head in embarrassment. From the corner of your eyes, you spotted the cup of frappe mocha at the exact spot the teen had left. Your hand reach towards it and you pulled it closer to you, dragging the straw besides it along. When it was in hand distant, you ripped open the paper surrounding the straw and poked it in the mocha. Taking a sip, a smile bloomed on your face. It tasted sweeter than usual.

With a jolt, you realized you still have customers. You brought your head up, the smile still on your face. "Welcome to Sweets and Treats," you greeted. "How may I help you?"

xxx

The teen came back a few more time afterwards, each time leaving a cup of untouched frappe mocha from McDonald on the counter. You supposed it was his way of saying "'thank you" for all the trouble you had to go through, packing up the huge quantity of cakes for him on every visit. But despite the fact that you enjoy the mocha, you thought that there was no need for him to go through all that trouble to buy the mocha and bring it to the cafe.

So early morning, just moments after the cafe was open when the teen visited again, you decided to tell him exactly that. The teen placed the mocha on the counter once again and turned to leave, just as he had always done. This time, however, you called out to him. "Wait," you said, your voice sounding unusually loud in the quiet cafe. The raven haired stopped in his steps and turned his head half way, waiting. "You don't have to buy me mocha every time you visit," you slowly began. "I mean, I'm thankful and all but it must be a hassle to do so all the time."

The was a moment of silence before the teen's lips parted to speak. "Perhaps, but I don't know how to show my gratitude."

A smile slowly made its way to your face. "Just a simple thank you is fine." He blinked, as if the thought of it never once crossed his mind. Slowly, he shook his head.

"Action speaks louder than word," he quoted in reply.

"Then, would you do something else for me instead?" you softly asked, as if you'll scare him away otherwise. You didn't know what possessed you to make this request, but it seemed to be a good idea at the time. "Would you spend some time in the cafe instead?"

"You don't like the mocha?" he questioned, tilting his head slightly to the side.

"I do, but I think I gained two pounds from drinking all that mocha," you laughed. "So, would you?"

"I don't enjoy being in crowded place."

"You can always stay at times like this," you said, gesturing to the empty place. He glanced at you and your eyes met his.

"It's a possibility," he eventually said. With that, he continued in his steps and left.

xxx

He returned two days later, at the same time of the last visit. This time, he only ordered a slice of cake and a cup of coffee, in which he told you to put mostly cream in it. You looked at the teen questioningly at that, but did as told. After that, he took his order and sat at a seclude corner of the cafe.

Minutes passed and only the sound of chewing and ticking from the clock could be heard. You realized that perhaps the suggestion wasn't as great as it seemed. The atmosphere in the cafe was so awkward that you could cut through it like knife through butter. You glanced at the door, wishing a customer would come in, if only to distract you. Your prayer, however, wasn't answered.

You sighed before deciding to see what the teen was up to. There was a bell attached to the door, so if a customer comes in, you'll be able to hear it.

The first thing that you noticed when the teen was in sight was his sitting style. With his legs drawn up to his chest, and the soles of his feet on the chair, it really was a strange sight. You weren't planning on calling him on that, but it was all but forgotten when your eyes landed on the table.

"What in the world are you doing?" you bellowed, marching up towards him. The disheveled teen looked up questioningly.

"What do you mean...?" he asked, glancing at your name tag. "****-san?"

"What do I mean? Why are you wasting sugar like that?" you asked, pointing at the cup of what used to be creamed coffee. Now it couldn't even be considered as liquid because of the overflowing amount of sugar in it.

He blinked innocently at you. "I can't drink coffee otherwise." You refrained from saying that it shouldn't even be considered as coffee, as it was mostly cream and sugar. Your eyes then widen in horror when your brain comprehend what he said.

"You drink that," you deadpanned.

"Why, yes of course," he replied as if bewildered, his tone asking why you would ever think otherwise. As if to make a point, he lifted the cup to his mouth and drank. You watched, horrified yet couldn't tear your eyes away. At last, he placed the cup back on to the table, revealing a portion of the 'drink' gone. You felt like hurling at the image of lumps of semi melted sugar sliding down your throat and turned slightly green. "Are you alright, ****-san?"

"I'm fine," you managed to squeak out.

"Why don't you have a seat?" he asked, gesturing to the seat across from him.

You nodded and sat down, trying to settle your stomach. When it did, you concluded to never again watch the teen before you drink. You blinked, suddenly realizing that you don't even know this strange customer's name.

"Ano, what's your name?" you asked.

The teen looked up, the fork in his mouth. At the moment, you couldn't help but think that he was like a child. "Rue Ryuzaki," he introduced himself, food still in his mouth.

"Don't chew with your mouth full," you automatically chided. You forced down a blush when you came in term with what you said. It seems like your sister was influencing you more than you thought.

Ryuzaki blinked owlishly at you. "****-san is like a typical mother."

"What-?" you began, only to stop yourself. "Then you're like a child," you retorted childishly.

Ryuzaki frowned at your words. "I'm not."

You were about to respond when you noticed he seem genuinely upset. You decided to apologize, however reluctant, for fear of ruining the newly formed friendship. "I'm sorry I treated you like a child, okay? My sister is a mother and it seems like I babysat my niece too much."

Ryuzaki accepted the apology and the two of you had small talks, though nothing personal.

xxx

You stared blankly at the empty interior of the café, bored. Ryuzaki had returned once again for a few times as promised, but not each time did he stay. By now you realized that when there are people around, he usually wouldn't stay. On the hand, however, when the cafe is empty like now, he'll usually stay. The key word is usually. There are times when he won't and once, he had even ordered a slice of cake and coffee, only to receive a phone call and left at the end.

It was at the moment you began wondering about him. He was like a enigma, a mystery. Sure, both of you got to know each other thanks to the talks, but it was never something too personal. You two had debated and criticized about authors, novels, and music and even more so argued about Ryuzaki's eating and sitting habits.

That was all though. You don't know of his age, whether he has siblings, his school or why he has so many free time and money. It never occurred to you that although that was so, you know more about him than a lot of others. So in the end, your main question was whether he thought of you as a friend. It came to you as a surprise that it hurt more than expected when the question came forth, even though Ryuzaki himself was so cryptic.

You were brought out of your musing by a familiar voice. "****-san, are you alright?"

"I'm fine," you assured, looking up at Ryuzaki. "The usual?"

At his nod, you went to work and he headed towards the spot he always sat at.

_"I'm 15 for a moment,_  
><em>Caught in between 10 and 20<em>  
><em>And I'm just dreaming,<em>  
><em>Counting the wa-"<em>You scrabbled to answer your phone.

"Hello?" you said in the phone. You tried to put it on your shoulder and tilted your head it to hold the phone in place so you could work while talking.

"****?" your sister's voice filtered through.

"Su? Is that you?" you laughed as you made the coffee.

"Glad to hear you're well. Where are you?"

"Huh? I'm working at the cafe. Why?"

"Because-" she began, but you cut in at the sound of bells near the door. _Why's there so much to do today? _You wondered with a frown. If only you knew what was to come.

"Sis, sorry but I gotta go. There are customers. Talk to you later," you hurried out and without waiting for a reply, ended the call. You abandoned making the coffee and looked up, plastering a smile on your face. "Welcome to Sweet and -"

You screamed when you saw the man in front of you. He was dressed casual and from the distant, there was nothing to scream about. Up close however, you noticed that his clothings are dirty, as if he hadn't changed in three days. His face and hair were both greasy and you could feel the desperation that rolled off of him. He holds a knife threateningly in front of him.

"Shut up," he growled waving the knife towards you threateningly. You stepped back as he approached, though you stopped screaming. You did not wanting to aggravate him. In the corner of your eyes, you caught a flash of black. _Ryuzaki!_

Knowing that you need to buy some time, you tried to start a conversation. "W-w-w." What you didn't think about, however, was the fear you had that pumped through your body. You took a deep breath, forcing yourself to stay calm before speaking again. "W-What do you want? Money?"

The man whirled in your direction and you unconsciously took another step back, but there was no space for you to back up against. Satisfied that you seemed to be helpless, he turned back to the cash register. You let out a sigh of relief, but it was too early. As soon as you did that, your shaky hands that held your phone due to the call before gave up and it fell onto the ground with a clatter.

You froze and didn't dare to move, or even breath. _Why do I have such bad luck? _To make it worse, the sound of siren could be heard, however softly, and it was getting louder every second. It was too easy to see the conclusion he arrived at. It was as simple as doing two plus two. Only that he somehow ended up at five.

"You BITCH!" he roared, lunging at you. You snapped your eyes close, not wanting to see the knife thrust into your stomach and the way red would spread across your shirt. A tear pricked at your eyes and your heart thud loudly against your chest. You waited for the pain and but only a crash followed. Crash?

Your eyes snapped back open and a tear slipped out as you stared at the sight. On the floor laid the knife that was not stained with your blood and there stood Ryuzaki. He was in a position you've never seen him in before, but think you recognize it. _It's capoeira._The man got up, a hand in front of his face. Without a warning, he charged yet again and you swallowed a scream. He threw a wild punch towards Ryuzaki, who dodged easily and returned the favor with a swirling kick. The man once again crashed into the same table he had before.

Before Ryuzaki can do anymore, the door was burst open. "Police. Don't move," a man in the police uniform said, gun in his hand. More police filed into the cafe. You could only stare in shock as the first police that came into the cafe handcuffed the man.

Ryuzaki looked at the scene for a moment before glancing at you. Seeing your shaken form, he took a step towards you and was immediately tackled onto the floor, his hand twisted back. The police that did that brought the handcuff in his hand towards Ryuzaki's wrist. At the sight, you let out a chocking noise and fell onto the ground. Tears were streaming out of your eyes and both of your hands were covering your mouth. You didn't know whether you were laughing or crying.

"****!" you heard and was dimly aware of Ryuzaki's presence beside you.

"I was so scared," you choked out, turning to look at him. "So scare..."

Ryuzaki suddenly doesn't look stoic. His normally blank face was still there, but his eyes are no longer emotionless. No, it shone with hopelessness. He did not knowing what to do.

"Y-you're safe now," he eventually said, slowly reaching out towards you. He placed an arm around you and awkwardly gave you a hug. You clutched on to his arm, as he was your lifeline, in return.

xxx

"Thank you, Ryuzaki. Thank you," you said as you walked out of the police station.

"****, are you alright?" he asked concerningly .

"****?" you asked, a shaky smile on your face. "No 'san?'" you joked in hope of lightening up the situation.

Ryuzaki frowned. "I'm serious, ****...-san"

You ignored the pang of something you felt when he added the san at the end. You forced out a smile."I'm fin-"

"****!" a voice called out. A figure ran right into you. "Oh my god. Are you alright?" your sister asked as she looked over you frantically. "I rushed here when I heard about what happened today. Are you injured? Do you need a doctor? Or maybe-"

"Sis, calm down," you said soothingly as you rubbed circles on her back. It was something your sister used to do with you when you are afraid or nervous. "Take a deep breath."

Su did as you asked and took a deep breath. A tiny teasing smile appeared on your face. "It has been three years since I saw you in person and the first thing you do is go all mother hen on me?"

She whirled around and you knew you were in trouble at the look on her face. "Three years. That's right. I've been gone for three years, leaving you in Japan all alone. The first time in three years I came back and the first thing I hear is that my little sister is at the police station because of some attack. Do you know how terrible I felt? To know that you might have been hurt and I hadn't been there for you?" Su's eyelashes glittered with tears.

"Oh, Su-nee-chan," you whispered as you embraced her. She sobbed in the embrace for a moment, before composing herself.

"Sorry," she said as she wiped away the tears with the back of her hand. "But really, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I am. Thanks to Ryuzaki," you said, turning to where he was. But he was gone, along with the elderly man that was with him.

"Ryuzaki?" your sister asked. You turned back to her.

"Let's go home. I'll tell you about him on the way."

xxx

After that, things passed by in a blur. You remembered finding out how your sister, who was suppose to be in America, came back with her whole family to give you a surprise visit, only to receive a call to the police station. You remembered apologizing to the owner of the cafe for what happened, but luckily he understood. You were forced to have a two week break and during that time, you gave your niece a tour and hung out around the family.

It was a little strange at first, because you felt like you were intruding on the family. It didn't help that some people who read the newspaper, recognize you and pointed. It was really uncomfortable but soon the excitement fade away, and your sister tried her best to help you feel like a family.

A family. That was gone when you were fifteen and your sister was twenty one. Your parents died in a car crash and you were moved around among the remaining relatives. Your sister wanted to take care of you, but doesn't have the ability to. She went to America to earn money so she could do that, but didn't think she would get marry. Su's husband refused to move to Japan, since his whole family was in America and he doesn't know any Japanese.

She was torn between the two decisions and in the end, you told her to stay because you were eighteen by the time. She reluctantly stayed, but continued sending you money. Soon, your niece was born and a little later, Su came back to Japan with her child. Her husband would be on a long business trip and she didn't want to stay home all alone. She stayed for four months, before leaving. And that was the last time you saw her in person.

xxx

You resumed back to working at Sweets and Treats two weeks later. Your sister protested, but you were stubborn about it and wouldn't sway. At the end, she allowed you to go. You hung out at the cafe with nothing to do as usual, and just when you were wondering if coming back was such a great decision, Ryuzaki came in. He stayed and ordered the usual. You told him it was on the house as a thank to him and he accepted.

"I would like a strawberry Chiffon Cake for takeout."

"A whole cake this time?" you asked as you stood up, walking over to the counter. Ryuzaki had just finished his usual cup of coffee (lightly used) and cake and was now ready to leave.

"Yes."

"You'll get sick one day from all these sweets, Ryuzaki," you teased, taking out the cake. Footsteps followed, and Ryuzaki stared at you in a way you can't place.

"Does ****-san care about me?

"What are you talking about?" you scowled. "Of course I do."

"Even though I make you work so much?"

"Even so," you confirmed as you placed the boxed cake in a bag. Ryuzaki handed you the money that was in his hand and you counted it. Confirming that it's the right amount, not that you ever doubted him, you placed the money in its rightful place. You could hear the sound of bags rustling and knew he was about to leave. Sure enough, footsteps followed as usual but this time it stopped short. You looked up questioningly at him.

"****-san, I might not be coming here for a while," he started. A frown made its way up your face.

"Why? Is it because of last time and your guardian believe it's not safe here?" you asked.

He shook his head. "I'll be occupied and wouldn't have time to come here. Watari would come to pick up my cakes instead."

You nodded, remembering Watari as Ryuzaki's grandfather who picked him up at the police station. "Alright, come back when you have time then."

He stared at you for a long moment, his eyes tracing the lines of your face, before nodding in return and left.

* * *

><p>He never came back.<p>

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

That's what I want to say anyway. It seemed to be somewhat fitting, though that really wasn't what I had on my paper. But then again, I only had four pages worth of writing on paper originally. How it ended up being this long and I'm not even half way done, I don't know.

xxx

Err... so, I had implied with the author's note above that there's going to be a sequel for this one-shot. Well, the news is that it's not going to happen. I realized that the characters were very ooc in the story, and L made mistake that he shouldn't and wouldn't make, so I decided not to post it up. For whoever's still interested despite the ooc and such, the story plan was something like this:

Chap 1: Prologue, where B somehow manages to escape from the prison. He goes to a park to rest and a two months old newspaper that talks about someone named Rue Ryuzaki saving this worker of a cafe caught his attention. Just knowing it was L, B left the park buzzing with zeal with a plan to surpassing the detective.

Chap 2: Just a copy of this one-shot, only that it's through L's eyes.

Chap 3: L received a word search from an anonymous person. Interested and bored, L worked on it for a while. When he was close to finishing it, he received another package, but didn't take a look at it until later on, when he was done with the puzzle. When he completed it, there were letters that weren't circled and using those letters, he made two words with it by placing them in a sensible order. Those two words turned out to be my oc's name. He then opened the package, which he found had came from the same sender. Inside was a photograph of a mutilated beyond recognition women in a pool of blood and a slip which simply said _Warehouse 13 _with the letter B beneath it. Driven by the sheer amount of emotions, L then went straight to the stated place without thinking.

L arrived at the place shortly and exchanged some words with B in a very heated fashion. B then said _it was fun to kill her, especially since she thought I were you. _L saw red and punch B in the face, thus starting an all out brawl. In the midst of that, B dropped his tasty jar of jam and L managed to jag his forearm with the remains of it. However, even with the injury, he soon came out as the top but didn't stop there and began chocking B. As soon as the adrenaline bleed away and he realized what he was doing, L scrambled off his struggling former successor. He watched B recover from the attack and noticed he was smirking. He was ready to ask about that but before L could interrogate him, his world went black.

He awoke in the middle of a church's aisle, bounded to a chair which was facing the doorway. His hands, which were also tied in place, were resting on the back of the chair and in them was a gun. Directly above him was a chandelier. As L finished those observations, his mind went back to reflect upon his previous actions, which was admittedly foolish. He also realized that he must have been drugged and the best time to do it was when he was chocking B and he was 'struggling'. While that happened, B slipped the drug into the wound on his forearm.

His thoughts were then cut off when B silently entered from the back. They began conversing about B's motive for all this, and wasn't his goal to become the best criminal in the world to surpass L? Like an typical antagonist, B began talking in this calm voice about how he was bored of everything. After escaping the prison, he realized how empty his life was. He had no place to return to and his sole purpose for living was to be a backup, a successor for L. When he decided to surpass L, he abandoned everything and followed the path of a criminal - only that failed too.

B's neck then suddenly twisted to his direction and he blamed L in a hysterical manner. Wammy House was a competitive place. It drove A to committing suicide and it drove him to insanity. He was lonely and he was disregarded. He only wanted to be noticed, to be acknowledged. For a short period of time, that dream came true. But then L became disinterested, like it always happened. And the only thing B was able to do was to stare at his retreating back. He tried every way to regain that attention, to the point where he changed his whole appearance and copied L in every way. But that didn't work too, which caused the desperation to morph into something much darker. Another Note Los Angeles BB Murder Cases was his last try and it didn't succeed. It ended with L throwing B in jail, and just like that he was all forgotten. He was just another criminal who L managed to capture. The time B spent in the prison left him a lot of time to think, and he lost his purpose in life.

L was shocked after hearing all of that and was left wondering if B turned out this way because of him. He honestly had no idea, as his people's skill wasn't the best and he was admittedly emotionally stunt. B smiled mockingly at L when he saw the detective's mask slip off. _And now I'm going to give you a taste of what I felt, _he then whispered to L eerily. B proceed to explain how a string was attached to the chandelier above him, which was connected to the door. If the door of the church opens, the chandelier will fall, which would kill him.

As comprension and horror settle on L's features, a voice called out L's name. It was the worker at the cafe, who he even came to known as a friend. A mad smile appeared on B's face at the sound and the reaction it caused.

_"Speaking of the devil." He turned to L. "You always go on about how Justice is blind, Lawli," he said, ignoring the involuntarily flinch from L. "But when Justice is yourself and it's your life or another, who will you chose?"_

_A wicked smile appeared on his face. "Would it be her," he asked as he leaned forward, placing his hand on L's. He angled it slightly higher and whispered, his breath ticking L's ear. "Or would it be us?"_

_xxx_

Her or us? Her or us?

_L cursed in his mind as he tried to fight down the panic. _Calm down!_ he ordered himself, but it wasn't working. His heart was beating so hard against his chest that he wondered if it was possible to get bruise from it._

_His eyes darted to the door and he could hear the calls of "Ryuzaki?" getting louder. B grinned insanely next to him, his chest against his back. L could feel his heart pounding too, but where L's was of panic, B's was of excitement._

_"Ryuzaki? Where are you?" a voice called out as the door creaked open ever slightly. Above the two teens, the chandelier swayed._

_Damn it! Beside him, L could feel B's grin getting impossibly wider. His hand was getting sweaty and his grip was slipping. He automatically tightened the grip on the gun. Wait, what was he doing? He can't possibly be – _

_BANG!_

It turned out that, thankfully, the shot didn't come from L's gun. Agents filled out of the back of the church and surrounded the two. B was handcuffed and L was released just as Watari entered the church followed by the oc. They explained how Watari started to panic when he returned and saw the hotel room. Items between the door and L's desk were knocked down and on his desk were the word search and the note. Not wanting to fall into any trap, Watari called for backup as he looked up the location of warehouse 13. But when he got there the warehouse was on fire. The fire department was called, but by the time they arrived barely any of the warehouse was left.

Watari decided to return to the hotel but on the way there, he met with the oc. As Watari explained the situation, the oc got more and more confused. She told him that she just got a phone call from 'Ryuzaki,' who asked her to meet her at a church tomorrow. He was going to give her a surprise to apologize for being out of touch, and the oc agreed bemusedly. Watari asked her to cooperate with him because he believed L was abducted. She agreed and the next day, she went to the stated place.

Watari had the agents surround the church and some to enter from the back. Watari and the oc went from the front. It was he who saw the thin string by the door and stopped the oc from opening to the door any further. At that moment, a gun shot was fired and it impacted again the door. Footsteps and orders could be heard from the other side and Watari guided the oc to enter from the back.

L let out a sigh as he finished hearing the story. The oc sympathetically told him he must be tired from everything that happened so far and recommended him to get some rest. **But, **she'll have to hear 'Ryuzaki' and Watari's story afterwards. After all, why would the government go through so much trouble for one teen? L reluctantly agreed and told her he'll make it up with her somehow, in which she replied jokingly,_"No thanks, if all the make ups are something like this."_

A small, tired smile crept up L's face at the reply and he watch contently as he watched her wait for the street light. _Case Closed, _was what he thought. And that was when everything went to hell. B, who has been ignored at the time, laughed hysterically. As L turned around, B whipped out a gun and all around him, agents' hand went to their holster. One of them found their gun missing. _"Game over, Lawli,"_ he said as he brought the gun to his temple._ "I win._" Then, he shot and blood spattered about.

There was no time to fully comprehend what as the next thing they know, honking sound filled their eardrums. L quickly spun around, just in time to watch the car hit the oc at a high speed. Her body flew backwards, and even as L rushed forward he knew she was dead.

L done a full background check on the driver, but nothing connects him to B. There wan't any trace that they have even met before. In fact, the driver was a young teenager who had recently passed the licence test and borrowed a friend's car for a ride. When he saw the oc, he wanted to step on the brake but in the midst of the confusion, he sped up the car instead.

So how did B know the worker was going to die? He looked like he was expecting it. In fact, now thinking back, even when the agents rushed in and handcuffed him, his grin had never left his face. L clenched his fist, longing to punch something. "Ryuzaki," Watari called out softly, bring him out of his thoughts. "The funeral's about to begin." With a nod, L stepped out of the car and walked to the small crowd around a grave. L listened as he lingered in the back. Sobs could be heard, and in the midst of it, a childish voice asked:

_"Mama, why are they burying Aunty?"_

_"Elicia..." a heartbroken voice said._

_"She won't be able to go to work if they do," the child added innocently, not knowing the pain she was causing her mother. "Aunty said she had a lot of work to do!"_

_"Oh, Elici..." a woman's voice trailed off as she picked up the child, hugging her tightly. The child continued. _

_"Stop," the child cried as more dirty piled up. "Don't bury her!"_

_ As the coffin was fully covered with the dirt, she shouted,"__AUNTY!"*_

Then one by one, the crowd thinned until it was only L left. He bent down, gently brushing his knuckles across the grave, where the oc's name was written. "You're really gone, aren't you?" he whispered. His hand then lifelessly fell onto his lap as a droplet fell onto of it. Rain poured down heavily as L crouched there in his usual form. Water drenched his mob of hair and clothing, but despite the fact, his hair still remained semi-gravity defying. Then, the droplets stopped beating down around him, even though her could hear the sound of them hitting against the ground. L tilted his head back, where his eyes met with the face of Watari. Without saying a word, L glanced back at the grave and together they stood side by side in silence as the rain beat against the umbrella.

*Sounds familiar? A cyber cookie for anyone who could guess where I got this from.

For anyone who don't know, B knew the lady was going to die because he has the eyes. He didn't actually do anything to cause the accident.


End file.
